Living it Hard
by Soifool
Summary: RE-DONE! Soi fon is a troubled young woman dealing with drugs, gangs, death, and life in general. Will something or someone like her love Yoruichi save her. Or will she find herself...by herself?


A.N: **I HAVE RE-DONE THIS FANFIC! SO ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW THE NEWER MORE IMPROVED VERSION!** Hey Everyone! So glad that you went ahead and clicked this story! I know this kind of stuff that includes drugs is kind of bad, but I wanted to see where it would go. This takes place in the real world, Japan, and has possible situations. Soi Fon is a troubled woman going through, death, drugs, school, heart break, many problems. She dropped out of high school, her father raged after her mothers death. She gets into fights, she's in a gang. She's dealing with all these problems, and doesn't give a damn about the world! Will something or someone like her love Yoruichi help her out? Or will she find herself, by herself? Find out, and enjoy chapter 1!

DISCLAIMER!: Rated M, for swearing, drug use, other mature things... I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Please review positively and I hope you enjoy ~Soifool.

Thought/flashback/emphasis: _Is that really serious?_

Dialogue: "Come and get it!"

Onomonopiea/Thoughts in a flashback/Section breaker: _**Bam!**_

Shaolin Fon

Age: 22

Sex: Female

Hair: Raven

Eyes: Slate Grey

Race: Chinese/Japanese

Ht: 4'11" Wt: 83 lbs

Born: February 11, 1990

Currently living: Kamagasaki, Japan

Affiliaton: Hornets (Gang)

Relationship: Used to be

Soi Fon. A better name in her mind.

Nothing was of importance anyway...

It was a saterday night, dark, windy, cold...quiet. A lone dark figure was speaking to another larger dark figure. Both had their conversation, they traded, they went on their way down the cold road. The smaller one? A young woman, short raven hair, dark eyes, dressed in a dark sweat shirt with the hood over her head. Soi Fon. She got her usual, from her usual, dealer. She quickly looked to see if anyone was watching, when everything was clear she turned down into the dark alley. Once she found a nice dark corner she took out her prize. Powder. It wasn't flour, or powdered sugar kids. She quickly indulged her treat, making sure she sucked up everything that was on her palm. She quickly underwent the effects, but eventually found her self at ease. She knew she wanted more, but that was for later. She turned back down the alley, slightly stumbling, that was when they spotted her. The red belts were a mercilous gang that would love to get there hands on some of the good stuff, she knew they saw her have her good stuff. Four men were present, holding bats and sticks.

"What the hell do you want?" Soi Fon yelled, obviously knowing what they want.

One guy snickered, "You know what we want hornet! Make this easy and give us our stuff, and we won't hurt ya!" Yes, the red belts hated the hornets, what was surprising to her though was the fact that there was no gun to her temple.

She walked forward, "Well isn't that just too damn bad, I'm not giving you scum anything!" She gave them a toothy, mischievius grin.

"You bitch! We'll just take it from you!" One of them lunged at Soi Fon holding the bat ready to hit. Soi Fon dodged the attack and kicked him hard in the chin. He launched back, crashing into some trash cans.

"Which bastards next?" She asked too amused.

Another one came screaming with a pole that was sharpened at the end, she didn't know that he was behind her. She heard him coming and turned around, the sharpened end slicing her forhead."Fuck!" She said feeling the blood fall down her face. She quickly recovered and grabbed the pole from the guy's hand. Turning it around fast she hit him brutally upside his head, making him fly along with a trail of blood. Soi Fon wiped her head with her arm, wincing at the contact. Fuck that bastard! She thought. That's when she felt it. Something cold pressed to her head, she feared for the worse.

"Really? Did you think it would be that easy hornet? She heard his voice before, one of the red belts' heads. A gun was pressed against the back of her head. Soi Fon could feel herself getting sweaty, "Give us the stuff...and I won't kill you."

What other choice did she have? Though death didn't matter, she wouldn't want to die in this guys hands. That was when she had an idea. She surrendered and took the bag from her hoodie. Since he behind her he couldn't see that she bit a nice hole in the bag. That way, no one could get any! But, that means_ I will lose it and not have anything for later...oh well I'd never give something to these guys_. She handed the red belt the bag making sure the hole wasn't visible, or tilted.

"Here, now let me go asswipe!" Soi Fon hollered, freeing from his grip. She started walking away, getting faster and faster. She heard the dude yell out, meaning the contents were spilled, followed by gunshots. This made Soi Fon run even faster. _Damn, Soi Fon you did it again! _She soon made it to her home, fixed up her wound, and took a sit on her couch. Sighing she dug in her pockets Maybe I have something else. She found something, something metal and small. She pulled it out and glanced at it. A small oval shaped picture of her, Yoruichi, her love. Soi Fon sighed once more while rubbing at the little thing like it was a magic lamp, freeing her Yoruichi into her arms...too bad those things didn't exist...

In this life...Only the bad things existed.

**Flashback**

Her life wasn't always this bad, well at least when you were young and didn't understand. Her family had always been on the poorer side though young Shaolin always had a smile on her face. The Fon's were lucky enough to get their six kids into school, Soi Fon being a rather shy kid always getting teased for her chinese decent. Not only had it been the kids at school, but being the only girl and the youngest of six children, her brothers found it easy to use her as a personal punching bag. One day the sinister remarks of her schoolmates got the best of her, and so she had her first fight.

Suspention never stopped her from violence. Shaolin learned how to fight from the many tussles, even breaking a kids nose. She had no friends, no attention, no care. It all didn't matter...The only person she truly had was her mother, the kindest person on earth. Even if her mom never really understood her, she was always there to give a warm hug. Her father was a different story. His only prized possesions were his sons. It confused her, but she didn't care. "Why can't you be more like your brothers?" He would ask, her only reply was a simple careless shrug that would make her old man snort in disgust.

It was the day she met Yoruichi Shihoin, where she had turned into one of her rude ass brothers. She had seen many kids now in junior high having a relationship, it made the young girl curious as to what it felt like. When she saw the new student walk down the hall towards her a funny feeling sprang, the first thought was: She's hot. Now another thing she noticed was there wasn't that much same gender couples at her school. Hell, she only new of one. But she new that she had that type of feeling towards that tanned, purple hared girl.

So when she passed her all she could do was stare and think how can such a beautiful girl like her go to this wretched ghetto school. The girl noticed the pair of dark eyes staring, and all she did was stop and stare too until finally she spoke, "Hey there! Yoruichi Shihoin!" She waved optimistically at her. Blank faced she nodded at her, "Shaolin...You can just call me Soi Fon..." Yoruichi laughed at her timidness, "I feel like we're gonna be good friends, Soi! Friends? It was sudden, she never had a friend. "R-right...heheheh" Soi Fon smiled a small cheesy smile. And they had become friends. They caused trouble together, stuck up for eachother, and always explained their troubles.

Then came the day Soi fon had her first drug. The duo were sitting outside school, exchanging a cigarette that Soi Fon stole from her father. That was when an older kid came up to them, he was tall, looked like a highschooler, and wore a worn out hoodie. "Hey," He began looking higher than a kite, "You want some great shit? Your worries will be settled." Soi Fon laughed, "Haha, like drugs man? Your lying." He shook his head, "I'll show you, let's just get to an alley or somethin'." Soi Fon began to follow, behind her an unsure looking Yoruichi.

When they arrived the young hoodrat took out some bags holding all sorts of shit. Yoruichi's golden eyes widened at his stash. Soi Fon eyed the green filled bag. Weed, she had seen this before. Some of her brothers had always wreaked of it. "I'll have that," She said pointing at it. The boy grinned, "Nice choice, lift a weight right off your shoulders. I'll let you try it out first. He rolled up a joint and handed it to Soi Fon. Yoruichi grabbed her shoulder, "Don't smoke this Soi Fon, it's bad for you." Soi Fon put an arm around her shoulder, "Yoruichi, we smoke cigarettes, aren't those bad for us? Plus, life is like shit nowadays, who gives a fuck? Relax ok, this will be the only time." Yoruichi frowned and turned away. Soi Fon turned back to the amateur dealer, "You gotta light?" Nodding he lit the little bundle. Soi Fon waited a sec _here goes nothing. _She inhaled it deeply, feeling a whole new sensation fill her body. She exhaled slowly, but was interupted by an abrupt coughing fit. The guy laughed, "Now you should give me some bucks, all give you the bag after that."

Soi Fon nodded, giving him some of her earnings from cleaning Ms. Tokawa's house. He gave her the bag, while she smiled, "That's great stuff." He nodded, said his goodbyes and left. Yoruichi went up to Soi Fon, "That was such a bad idea Soi..." Soi Fon shook her head, "Yoruichi, I'm fine, chill have a smoke." She placed it up to her lips and before she knew it Yoruichi took a deep smoke.

As the two reached highschool, they felt great. Getting high often, sneaking out, and... "Soi Fon?" She glanced at the now more matured beauty, "What is it Yoruichi?" Yoruichi suddenly pounced on Soi Fon, pinning her down. "I love you, you know that?" Soi fon blushed, "Of course silly, I do to." With that Yoruichi kissed Soi Fon deeply on the lips, untill she felt her body flip so that she was on bottom being kissed by Soi Fon, "But I'll be the first to express it..." Soi Fon grinned. Yoruichi giggled, "You have to be so forceful all the time, luckily it makes you sexy."

_**The two were in love...**_

**Well? What'd ya think of the new & improved one? I believe it's better, I changed some things so... More flash to the past next chapter. I'm open for requests, ideas, questions, reviews, even interviews...haha. So I hope you enjoyed this, more on the way.**

**Keep reading my fanfics, Soifool loves a crowd of fans so...make her happy! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND I'LL KEEP POSTING! **

**I am such a Soifool, I know...**


End file.
